everything_barbiefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie: Dolphin Magic
Isla, a mermaid, is swimming with gemstone dolphins when a green gemstone dolphin named Emerald is captured. The gemstone markings on it and the other dolphins disappear. Heartbroken about its capture, Isla vows to go find him and tells the other dolphins to stay. Barbie, her sisters, and their puppies arrive at their cabin at a tropical resort. They stay there while they visit Ken during his marine biology internship as a research assistant to Marlo. Barbie, Skippe, and Ken go diving, and Skipper takes an unclear photo of Isla. Isla finds Emerald in captivity, but leaves when Barbie, Skipper and Ken arrive at the facility. Stacie, Chelse, and the puppies also arrive, after Stacie saw Emerald from their cabin. Ken tells Barbie and Skipper about the myth of Gemstone Dolphines, and says Emerald is in a pool for sick or injured animals to be rehabilitated. Emerald looks fine, so Barbie thinks he got into the facility by mistake. Barbie tries to free Emerald, but Marlo stops her and says the vet will be there to check him out. While on a walk, Barbie notices the puppies are gone and goes off to find them. And she finds Isla, who had used her magic necklace to turn her tail into legs, trying to release Emerald and takes her to her and her sister’s cabin. Then Barbie reveals what Isla told her to her sisters and Ken, that Emerald is a gemstone dolphin! The next morning, Barbie and Isla go for a swim, but when pink gemstone dolphin Ruby touches Isla’s necklace, she turns back into a mermaid. But Isla tells Barbie to keep it a secret. Meanwhile, Skipper and Stacie see the vet, Hugo‘s helicoptor arrive and go to tell Barbie. And Barbie and Isla are confused as to why they can hear Emerald through a tunnel, but Isla and Ruby are unable to navigate it. Meanwhile, Barbie’s sisters overhear Marlo telling Hugo to transport Emerald to the mainland facility, and Skipper relizes her picture is of a mermaid! And Barbie and Isla notice the other gemstone dolphins are missing, they have found Emerald. When Marlo spots them, she orders Ken to open the gate, which he does, which traps all the gemstone dolphins! When everyone else notices, Ken finds that Marlo has changed the passcode, and because of that Isla no longer trusts Barbie and says she will free them herself. Barbie hatches a plan to free the dolphins, but she’ll need everyone’s help. Ken and the puppies would distract Marlo while Chelsea got the master device, Skipper would then sync the device to her tablet and download the new passcode, and Stacie would be the eyes and ears of the operation. Barbie then apologizes to Isla and she agrees to help, thus revealing to everyone she’s a mermaid. But when they try, Marlo arrives and says she reprogrammed the device, so the new password fails. Isla and the dolphins hide in a tunnel, so Barbie claims they escaped. When Marlo leaves, Isla gives Barbie a shell to help her and the dolphins through the tunnel. It works, but Marlo and Hugo are now on their trail, so Ken gives them a ride on his boat. After a chase, Isla and Barbie part ways, but Isla is spotted by Marlo! Barbie decides to help and is captured in Isla’s place, she then tells Marlo that a real marine biologist wants to help animals, not use them to get rich. Hugo then thinks that he came up there for nothing and leaves. Back on the beach, Skipper deletes her picture of Isla as a mermaid. And Barbie is reunited with Isla after using the shell she was given. The movie ends with everyone celebrating. Songs So Beautiful Live in the Moment TreasureCategory:Movies Category:Movies with Mermaids Category:Animal Movies Category:Modern Movies